


Getting what you want

by honeybee592



Series: OTP: Brains, Brawn, and Biotics [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/honeybee592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knows what he wants, but getting Shepard on board isn't easy. Once she's there though, there's no stopping her.</p><p>Not really a coherent chapter-to-chapter fic. More, the set up and then a few of the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's all a Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Wherein James isn’t very good at saying what he wants, Shepard overreacts, and Kaidan has to clean up the mess.

“I want you to fuck me like Kaidan does.”

Shepard stilled, breaking off from laying kisses on James’ neck, hand tight around his cock. “What.”

He must have registered her horror. He shuffled out from under her, sat up and stared back at her. He leant in to kiss her but she pulled away.

“I’m not tying you up and beating you. No way.” Shepard shook her head and backed away further down the bed.

“He doesn’t beat me up,” James protested. “Anyway. That’s not what I--”

“I don’t want to be part of your freaky shit, James. What you’ve got with Kaidan is fine but don’t try and bring it in here.” She dragged herself off the bed, not even looking at him. She cast her eyes around the room, searching. Her pyjamas were around here somewhere.  _Why did he have to go and say that? We were just getting going._

“Shepard, wait--ah, shit.”

She turned to glare at James. He rubbed his face with one hand, shoulders slumped. His other hand balled into a fist, tugging the sheet up. What him and Kaidan did on their own time was fine. It did not appeal to her at all, but that was  _fine_ .

James sighed, looked up at her with an open honesty. “Lola, c’mere. Let me explain.”

Shepard hesitated, glancing between James and the door. She could just go and sleep in Kaidan’s bed. He was away, but that didn’t matter. She could wrap herself up in his blankets and bury her head in his pillow, drinking in his scent, finish herself off thinking of him  _and not James_ . But James called her again, stammering about getting his words wrong and trying to reassure her. Her eyes met his and a flash of anger mixed with butterflies in her stomach.  _That prick with his puppy dog eyes_ . Huffing, she found some briefs, and, by the smell, one of her workout tees. She pulled them on and climbed back into bed, staying firmly on her side, crossing her arms.

“Go.” She ordered. James crawled over, prising her arms apart and taking her hands in his.

“What I meant was, uh,” he flushed pink, averting his gaze.

“Spit it out.”

James met her glare with one of his own. His jaw clenched, teeth grinding. “Maybe we shouldn’t have this conversation when we’re pissed, huh?”

“Fine.” Shepard pulled her hands from his and rolled over dramatically, pulling the covers with her.

She heard James sigh, felt the dip in the mattress as he too rolled over. The bedside light flicked off and the couple were left in darkness.

Of course she couldn’t just fall asleep. Shepard lay awake, stewing. Angry at James, and angry at herself for getting so angry. He’d tried to be reasonable, wanted to explain. But she’d just flipped him off.  _What a bitch_ . She didn’t understand what he wanted. Part of her didn’t want to understand.

***

Morning came and she felt like she hadn’t slept, though she must have. Stretching, her back and legs clicked from being cramped all night. The clock read 0546. Alarm would go off in fourteen minutes. She could escape now, go for a run, blow the lingering frustration out of her system. Or she could get up and make coffee by way of apology.

She rolled over, tentatively eyeing James. His large frame loomed in the half light, rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Still asleep. Quietly, so as not to disturb him, Shepard slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

She returned just as the alarm went off, cursing as she tried to set two coffee mugs down, turn the alarm off and turn the light on at the same time. A grunt came from James. He’d rolled over and scrunched his eyes at the light.

“No. Too early,” he mumbled.

Shepard made her way back into bed once she’d slapped the alarm into silence and passed the coffee over. She met his dozy eyes and he seemed to remember that they were having an argument, features going sullen.

“Peace offering?” she said, smiling softly.

James scowled, glancing from Shepard to the mug. He shuffled up and accepted the coffee with another grunt.

Shepard leant over, clinked her mug with his. “You wanna try again?” When James didn’t reply, she continued. “Tell me what you want. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to do it, but, just tell me.”

“No. It’s fine. It’s stupid. You wouldn’t want to do it.”

“C’mon James.”

“Just--just drop it. Not worth arguing about.”

They drank their coffee in silence, both staring at some point on the blanket, lost to their own thoughts.

James was the one to break the silence. Knocking back the last of his coffee, he threw the covers back and climbed out of bed.

 “Let’s go Lola, time to run.” He found his shorts and tee, slipped his running shoes on.

Shepard smiled, climbing out and put her own gear on. She paused in the doorway, not letting James past.

“Hey,” she put her hand to his chest. “Listen. I’m sorry… for what I said. Wasn’t fair. Or very nice.” She reached up on tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

“It’s fine Lola. Forget it.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes, but she let it be.

***

Shepard closed the door to Kaidan’s bedroom, clicking it softly. She’d left James in the kitchen, singing loudly as he chopped up vegetables and toasted spices for dinner.

She opened opened a channel, pinging Kaidan. It’d be morning for him, on the other side of the planet.

The connection clicked and Kaidan’s face appeared, bluish and staticy.

“Hey Kaidan.” Shepard said, her weariness catching up with her.

“Hey Berry. What’s going on? Everything all right?”

Shepard sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Just miss you. Can’t wait for you to come home.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“How’s it going?”

Kaidan and Shepard talked for a long while, Kaidan telling Shepard about the training missions he’d set his special ops teams, getting into details about biotics way above Shepard’s head. She didn’t mind though. She missed his voice and could listen to him talk about anything.

Her thoughts drifted to James. They seemed to be mostly back to normal. Though James seemed more hesitant in bed, asking ‘is this okay?’ and ‘can I do this?’ more often than he normally would. Maybe he needed Kaidan to come sort him out. Shepard laughed at the thought.

“What’s funny?” Kaidan asked, breaking her thoughts.

“Nothing. James. He’s an idiot.” Shepard grinned and Kaidan grinned back.

“Yeah, but he’s our idiot. How’s he doing, anyway?”

“Good. Good.” Shepard replied, hesitantly.

“C’mon Shepard. Don’t give that. What’s wrong?”

She sighed. She hadn’t meant to get into this. Just wanted to talk to Kaidan, see his face through the grainy connection, hear his voice. Ah, what the hell. Kaidan had his head screwed on more than any of them.

“He said--well we were, you know, in bed. And he said...shit. Just, leave it. Doesn’t matter.” Shepard rubbed her forehead, ran her hand through her hair.

Kaidan just laughed. “What? What did he say? Did he say the wrong name?”

Shepard met Kaidan’s eyes, not at all impressed with how entertaining he was finding this. “Uh, not quite. But he, he did mention you.”

“And?”

“And--is this channel secure?”

“Uh huh. What’d he say?”

Shepard sucked in a breath before letting it all out in a rush. “He said, and I quote, ‘I want you to fuck me like Kaidan does.’”

That met with silence. Shepard continued, telling Kaidan how she’d reacted--over reacted, not glossing over any of the details, feeling so bad for dragging Kaidan into her own prejudice. Kaidan listened, stayed quiet until she’d finished. She met his eye through the feed, feeling guilty and so alone.

“You’re the one to call James an idiot. You’re the idiot, Shepard.” He was smiling, the harshness of his words contrasted by his teasing tone. Shepard just stared back, confused. “He wants  _you_ to fuck him.” He explained. Though it wasn’t much of an explanation.

Shepard threw her arms up. “I do fuck him! I fuck him into the mattress! Against the wall, on the couch. I fucked in the shower by way of apology. How else am I supposed to fuck him?”

Kaidan sighed. He held up both hands. “This one? This one’s you,” he waved his left hand, curled his fingers into a fist, leaving his index finger pointing up. “And this one’s James.” He made his right hand into a loose fist. Slowly, like he was demonstrating to a drunkard, he poked the index finger of his left hand into the gap in his right, pulling out and repeating the motion.

Shepard gaped at him, realisation creeping over her. Kaidan sat there, sticking his finger in and out his fist. This was absurd.

“Maybe you haven’t noticed, but I don’t have a dick.” She argued.

Kaidan dropped his hands, cocked his head. “C’mon Shepard. Use your imagination. What’s the first thing you made when you had access to the fabricators at basic?”

“Rifle mod. A stabiliser. Increased accuracy by a whole two percent.”

“Okay, and after that? Once you had it all to yourself and could make  _whatever_ you wanted?”

Shepard flushed with indignation. “I don’t know what you got up to, but I didn’t make sex toys, Kaidan.”

Kaidan laughed. Clearly he got up to more than Shepard ever thought possible.  _Kinky fucker_ .

“Why would he want that, anyway?” Shepard asked.

Kaidan laughed even harder. “‘Cause it feels good, Shepard!”

“Do you want me to do it to you?”

“Hmm. Maybe, now that you’ve suggested it.”

“I didn’t suggest it.”

“I think you just did.”

Shepard scowled.

“Look. You know what he wants now. You know how to work the extranet. Do some research, figure it out. You might like it.”

Shepard sighed. Maybe Kaidan was right. She might like it. But the thought didn’t immediately appeal. She liked James buried in  _her_ , liked squeezing around him, drawing out that low rumble, making him come, shuddering around her.

“It’s not a power thing, is it?” She hedged.

“Doesn’t have to be. You can make it whatever you want. When he’s got his dick in you, is it a power thing? No. Seriously Shepard, you don’t get around much, do you.”

Shepard crossed her arms, frowning. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kaidan waved her off. “Doesn’t matter. Listen. What James and I have is different to what he and you have, and that’s different from what you and I have. We get different things from each other, fulfil different… needs. There’s three of us in this relationship and we can complete each other in different ways. I’d guess that he’s just… wants something different, new. We all get that sometimes. Keeps us from falling into a rut.”

Shepard sighed. So James wanted to introduce something new to their routine. That was only fair. His timing could’ve been better, but then again, so could her reaction. It took guts to suggest some things and she’d probably fucked up his confidence to ask for anything again.

“Why’d he have to go and say it when we were about to--”

“Because he’s an idiot. And you’re an idiot too. Listen. Just go bang your boyfriend. Ride him into the bed and leave him panting.”

Shepard laughed. Trust Kaidan to sort them out. They gave each other stupid half grins for a moment. She missed him so much. When it was her left at home and one of them gone… Well, it left too much time to think. And misunderstand.

“Just, come home soon, okay? I miss you.” She held her hand out, like she could hold on to Kaidan.

“I miss you too, Shepard. I’ll be home soon.”

The connection ended and Shepard was left staring at the blank wall. Kaidan was right. They were both idiots. She’d make it up to James. She’d give it a go, and if she didn’t like it, they’d leave it. But she’d try, at least.

“James!” she called, wandering through the house. “James! Get your ass out here.”

He was still in the kitchen, still singing away to himself as he cleaned up. Shepard sidled up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist. He draped his arms over her shoulders and lead her on a small dance, ending at the fridge. With all the grace of a well trained N7, she twisted them around and pinned him against the fridge.

“Let’s talk about fucking you. How does it work? What do we need? C’mon. Let’s do this. We’re doing this.”

James’ wide eyed confused turned into a lascivious grin. “There’s this thing in Fornax. Lemme show you…”


	2. Favourite thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a teeny fic originally posted on tumblr.

This had quickly become their favourite thing--when they actually made it to the bedroom, that is.

The way the base of her dick rubbed her clit as she thrust into him might not’ve been as effective as his fingers, but it freed up both his hands to run up her chest, massage her breasts, flick her nipples. James was very good with his hands. He was good with his cock, too, but she’d found deeper satisfaction when she was buried in him, rather than him in her. James seemed to agree as he dragged her hand to his dick, showed her how he liked to be touched.

Most important, this was the one way they could both come together. And that meant more to Shepard than James would ever know.


	3. Heaven

James had died and gone to heaven. Pillows cushioned his head, his legs bent and splayed wide as Shepard leaned over, hands just below his shoulders, thrusting hard into him--definitely heaven. Holy hell, it was hot and the desperation on her face had to match his. She had a perfect rhythm going, hitting _that spot_ over and over again. He groaned, pulling her head down for a fierce kiss, all teeth and hard lips.

“I’m gonna--” he cried.

“Not yet.” Shepard pulled back, grabbed his legs, pushed hard.

They moaned together. James pawed at her breast, resting one thumb on her nipple, letting her movement brush him against her. His other hand tugged at his cock, aching and so close, he could just let go right now but he wouldn’t, not until Shepard was ready. Her snap developed a twitch and she moaned his name.

“Look at me,” he said. “Tell me.”

Shepard struggled to open her eyes, focus on him as she muttered expletives and ground herself against his ass. Shit, he tingled all over, wouldn’t be able to take much more. He flicked her nipple, drank in her gasp through her parted lips.

“Coming, James, coming,” she cried, fingers digging into his thighs. James shuddered, squeezed around her dick, tugging his own, coming too, loud and messy.

Shepard hovered above him, eyes glazed and grin lopsided. She didn’t seem to care about the come on his chest, just flopped down on top of him with a sigh, her dick still in him sending out little sparks of residual pleasure. She giggled as she nuzzled his neck but James shifted underneath her, needing his space. Shepard understood and lifted her hips, slipping out and kneeling up. Now it was James’ turn to laugh. The absurdity of her still being hard after coming like that never failed to amuse him. Shepard shook her hips, her blue dick waving around, still proud, always up for more.

“Need anything?” she asked, getting up and unbuckling the harness.

James shook his head, exhaustion hitting him. She’d be back with a cloth and water anyway, and once he was clean, she was all he’d need.

Yeah, this was heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

“James! Dishwasher’s finished!” Shepard yelled.

James sped round the corner, slid across the kitchen floor in his socks. Shepard had already opened the dishwasher door, clouds of steam billowing out. He knocked her off balance with his hip and rattled the top draw, shaking off the excess water the dishwasher forever failed to remove. He grabbed what he wanted just as Shepard regained her footing.

“Give me my dick back!” she cried.

James held her blue cock above his head, taunting her with it. He acquiesced when she pressed against him, palmed him through his trousers.

“Please? I want to be in you.” Her other hand curled around his back, sliding down to his ass.

Well, how could he argue with that? She’d just referred to it as an extension of herself, not merely an attachment--the first time she’d done that. His stomach flipped at the implication. She prised it out of his hand and bopped him on the nose before strutting towards his bedroom. Maybe this time he’d ask her if he could suck her cock.

He leant against the counter, lost in a fantasy of his own making: a mouthful of Shepard. He wondered what she’d taste like, feel like on his tongue, if she’d quiver around him, if he’d have to hold her down. He’d make her come, his mouth on her cock and a finger in her cunt.

“James! You coming?” Shepard yelled from the bedroom.

“Yeah, Lola.” Shit, he would too if he kept up that train of thought. He pushed off the counter, stripping his clothes off as he made his way to the bedroom.

*

James kissed his way down Shepard’s belly, drawing out soft moans as she moved beneath him. The way his head brushed against her cock as he kissed her groin was not accidental. It was right there, right in front of him and he wanted it in his mouth.

“Lola.” He waited for her to look down, meet his eyes. “Can I go down on you?”

A flash of confusion crossed her face. “Yeah, but I’ve got this on already. You want me to take it off?”

He stroked her thigh then ran his finger up her shaft. “No, I wanna suck your dick.”

Now she looked even more confused as she shifted under him. “Why?”

“‘cause it’ll feel good,” he drawled. He stroked her entrance, circled the base of her cock, watching for her reaction.

“Feel good for who?”

“Both of us.”

She squirmed under him and he lifted up to give her space. “How?” she asked. “It’s silicone. Not real--”

“I know you don’t like going down. But I do. Lemme show you.” He dropped his head this time, kissing between her legs but being careful to keep his lips off her shaft until she gave him the go ahead.

Shepard arched under him, gasping as he nosed her folds between the harness. He couldn’t get any higher with the base curved over her clit, but little details like that weren’t going to a problem for James Vega. He gripped her dick, jacking so it rubbed against her.

“Okay. Yes, okay,” she moaned.

He took his cue and settled himself between her legs, grinned at the sight before him. He’d become intimately acquainted with this dick and Shepard had learned to wield it well. Now, he’d get _more_. He kissed the tip, licked it, groaning. It felt like velvet on his tongue. Hard, but yielding to his touch. He took to exploring just like he would any other cock, sucking her down, bobbing back up, licking and kissing, finding the ways to draw out gasps and moans.

But Shepard wasn’t moving, not squirming so much that she needed to be held in place. Sure, she might not be able to feel his lips on her shaft, but she should be able to feel _something_. He let go with a pop and kissed his way back down while looking up at her. She had her arm over her eyes and her chest rose lightly.

“Lola, hey. Look at me,” he said.

She dropped her arm, propped herself up on her elbows to gaze down at him.

Fellatio didn’t exactly lend itself well to witty banter, so he doubled his efforts to make sure his mouth left her speechless. “Watch,” he said. He licked the head like it was an ice cream and hummed, sealing his lips over the tip and gripping her with his hand. Shepard gasped--just the reaction he was hoping for. It turned into a moan as he twisted the shaft, grinding against her clit. His free hand crept up her belly, her breast, fingertips circling her nipple.

He wasn’t expecting the thrust. It wasn’t hard and it didn’t hit him deep enough to make him gag, but he pulled back with a jerk and a flurry of apologies from Shepard.

“See? This is what happens,” she whined. She tried to sit up but James held her steady.

“‘ts okay, Lola, it’s fine. You can do it, you just gotta warn me first.” He slipped back down, his lips hovering above her dick. “Go on, do it.” He took her in his mouth again, both hands on her hips, encouraging her to push into him. She did, slowly, gently, and it felt good, the way she filled his mouth, the flat of his tongue against her shaft. She set a slow rhythm and he groaned around her, trailed a hand back up to her breast, the other down to her folds, content that she’d keep her moves up. She jerked around him, but he was ready this time. Fingertips scratched the back his head and he looked up to see her staring down at him, her face a mask. He winked and she laughed, losing her rhythm but he kept going, sinking down further, smelling her sex and pushing her dick against her clit.

“James, c'mere, I need more now,” she said, hand sliding around to cup his cheek.

He let go, giving the tip one last kiss before kneeling up.

“Was that okay?” he asked. He ran his hands from her hips, down her thighs and back up.

“It was okay,” she replied, her half grin showing her embarrassment.

Partial success then. He could work with that. But they were far from over. She’d let him have what he wanted, now it was time to give her what she wanted. “Where do want me?” he asked.

“Here, like this.”

“Oh, cowboy, huh? Want me to ride you off into the sunset?”

She slapped him as he leant over to grab the lube. “You’re such a dick,” she teased.

“You love it,” he replied.

He slicked her cock and knelt over her, staring into her doe-eyes but she grabbed his hand before he could touch himself.

“Let me,” she said, pressing his hand to her side.

James nodded, and shuffled up, passing her the lube. He closed his eyes as her cool fingers stroked over his entrance, one pressing in slowly, massaging. He shivered as she worked him, taking her time because she didn’t want to hurt him. She didn’t need to be so gentle, but her care was sweet, so he let her. Soon he felt another finger stretching him and it took all his resolve not to go for his cock. He wrapped his hand around Shepard’s instead, jacking her how he would himself. Their moans and breaths were hushed, almost reverent, respectful of the delicate pleasure they were engaged in.

“I’m good,” he whispered.

Shepard’s fingers slipped out of him and he shifted, nudging the tip of her dick against his entrance. He eased down, groaning as she filled him. He settled against her, shifting to get comfortable. Shepard had a lazy smile on her face, looked completely at home with him straddling her. He could only get away with being on top when _she_ was in him. He wouldn’t question it, pleased just to be able to go along for the ride.

James pulled himself up and back down, moving slowly. Shepard soon followed and they started that awkward dance of setting the right rhythm. Shepard, as usual, moved to her own beat and he gave up trying to match it, dragging her hand to his cock instead. Her fingers closed around him and he let out a string of mutterings in the language that only he’d be able to understand.

She looked gorgeous. Her tangle of red hair, her face flushed, breasts jiggling in time with her thrusts. She moaned, reaching out for him with her free hand. He took it and pressed it into the blankets, holding on tight. He could feel his orgasm building, waves radiating out from deep within, his cock aching, toes tingling.

“We gonna come together?” he asked.

She nodded, looked like she was right there, just needed a little nudge to send her over the edge.

“Fuck, Lola, you’re perfect. Everything about you is just…” he continued rambling, mixing his English and Spanish, while he bore down on her cock, closed his hand over hers, getting what he needed and giving her what she needed.

“James, don’t stop talking, don’t stop, I’m gonna--”

Her face twisted with pleasure as she thrust up hard and groaned, her hips jerking around him as she came. He joined her, feeling it roll over him. Wet heat coated their fingers as his cock throbbed in her hand.

Silence settled, each lost to their own pleasure. James moved first, letting go of her hand wrapped around his cock. He clambered off and flopped down next to Shepard, nuzzled her neck. His ass had a pleasant ache and he smiled, afterglow washing over them. Shepard sighed, leaned into his touch.

“James. What do I do with this handful of spunk?” Shepard held her hand up to him and he pushed it away. He had his own handful to deal with but it was all too much right now. She started laughing and James couldn’t help but join in. Getting her into this hadn’t exactly gone smoothly, but the more they experimented, the more they talked--and _listened_ \--to each other, the more Shepard let go.

He held her comey hand by the wrist and planted a kiss on her knuckles. “Hold onto it and treasure it. At least until I get back.” He let go, dropped in for a quick kiss and wandered away in search of a washcloth.

By the time he’d made it back, Shepard’d fallen asleep, harness still on, her arm outstretched, hand cradling the mess.

“Lola, Lola, Lola,” he muttered. She didn’t stir as he wiped her hand, her cock. Try as he might, he couldn’t wrangle her harness loose enough to free her dick so he left it in place. Guessed he wouldn’t be the only one waking up with morning wood.


	5. A Little Rascal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for a Kaidan Porn Week. It fits the tone, so I've included it.

Shepard and Kaidan hurried back home their hands linked, the package under Kaidan’s arm. The front door hadn’t even cycled shut before Shepard had yanked the box from his hand and had started hacking away at the packaging with the military issue knife she kept on her at all times.

Kaidan joined her, peeling away the layers and chucking them behind them. Finally she reached the prize at the bottom of the box. She sucked in a breath at the sight.

“Wow,” Kaidan whispered.

“Yeah,” Shepard added.

“It’s… it’s brighter than I thought it would be.”

“What about the size? Think you can handle it?” Shepard glanced between the contents of the box and Kaidan.

He cocked his head, raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she grinned. “Come on, let’s go try it out!”  
*  
Shepard knelt on the bed, frowning as she adjusted the harness around her hips. Beside her, Kaidan suppressed a snort of laughter.

“Kaidan! Don’t laugh. I’m self-conscious enough as it is.” She looked up from her work to scowl at him, but his attention was not focussed on the lurid purple dick that jutted out in front of her. It was focused on the packaging the lurid purple dick had come in.

“Sorry, Berry. I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at this.” He waved the box at her, then her appendage caught his attention. “You look… yeah.” He dropped the box and shuffled over to her, running his hands up her arms and kissing her neck, letting the dick nudge against his own.

But Shepard’s interested had been piqued. “Trust you to RTFM. What’s funny about the box?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Kaidan nuzzled her neck, pulling her flush against him.

She could feel his smile against her skin but she let the question drop, his kisses and roaming hands distracting her. His hand must have been working along the length of her strap on, the way it rubbed against her. She needed to get it in him.

She pushed him back and he made himself comfortable amongst the pillows, drawing his knees up and pushing them wide. Shepard flushed. He knew what that view did to her. He took his cock in hand, languidly toying with himself, not taking his eyes of Shepard. She tried to maintain eye contact but she was very much distracted by what was happening below. Damn, he was gorgeous, especially when he touched himself like that.

Before she could get lost to the sensations or the view before her, she grabbed the lube and chucked it at Kaidan. He caught it and popped the cap.

“You do it,” she said. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

She took her purple cock in hand, groaning at the touch. It was similar to a human one in all but colour. She drew her hand back along the length, relishing the throb as it nudged against her clit.

Kaidan seemed content to just take his time, easing one finger in, stretching himself slowly. Shepard was happy to watch. His calm features slowly ebbed away under his own touch, his eyebrows drawn in together, legs trembling. His lips parted, letting out little ragged breaths. She thought she heard whisper her name, but that could’ve just been the way he shuddered.

He’d made it up to three fingers when Shepard almost lost herself to her own building orgasm. She’d been jacking herself, keeping time with Kaidan, but when he’d blinked his eyes open and gazed at her… she had to let go, close her own eyes and kneel back before she pushed herself over that edge.

“I’m ready for you, Shepard,” he said.  
  
That voice. She almost lost it again.

She slowed her breathing, counted to ten, then opened her eyes again. Kaidan had this smirk, like he knew exactly how close she’d been without him even touching her. She’d wipe that smirk off his face soon enough.

“Okay. C’mere.” She knelt up again, beckoned him over.

He shuffled down, turning on his hands and knees so all she could see was the expanse of his back and the swell of his ass.

She coated herself with lube, added more to Kaidan and lined herself up, just pressing gently, testing, teasing.

“Okay?” She asked.

“Yeah.” It came out low and rough.

With one hand on her dick and the other on Kaidan’s ass keeping her steady, she pushed, easing herself in. Kaidan shuddered beneath her, a little groan escaping. She paused, unsure if she should continue but he pushed back. She took his encouragement and kept going. Finally her groin met his ass and she grinned, fully seated inside Kaidan. It felt good, the way the cock rubbed against her. And the view. She splayed one hand over his back and pushed him down until his head rested in his arms crossed over the sheets. She’d fantasised about this view for a long time. Everytime Kaidan took her like this, she wanted to be in his position, filling him the way he filled her.

She pulled back, testing the action, the glide. Smooth, easy. With both hands on his hips, she started her thrust. It wasn’t quite what she was expecting. That snap that Kaidan had didn’t come naturally to her. But Kaidan’s muffled moans and subtle shifts bolstered her confidence. Soon she had the rhythm down, getting it so she hit him deep, the thrust hitting her clit as well. She’d brought herself back to the edge and was content to just keep herself there as long as she could.

Kaidan wanted more though. He shifted under her, wrapping his hand around his cock. She reached down, resting her hand on top, letting him control the pace. Before long, their hands and her thrusts matched in time.

“Berry,” he said. “Don’t stop. It’s… it’s…” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. His corona flared, enveloping them both in blue light. She felt his hand tighten under her grip as he picked up his pace. Her own body tingled from the flare and the base of her cock nudged her clit as his body trembled below her. She let go of his hand to hold onto his hip, she was about to tip over the edge too.

She felt him come at the same as she did, her fingers digging into his hips as she thrust hard, finding that sweet release tingle out from her core. Her moans drowned out his sigh. She stilled, breathing hard and blinking away the ache of pleasure.  
*  
Shepard fell back into the nest of blanket and pillows, sweat drenched and utterly sated. Kaidan joined her, letting out a puff of air as he flopped over. She still wore the harness and he poked at the dick, watching it bob about. Shepard’s swiped the hair from her brow and dropped her arm, her hand hitting something by the edge of the bed. She picked it up. The box.

“Okay, you can tell me now. What was so funny?” She passed it over to him.

Kaidan chuckled as he held the box up to read. “It’s great, a total translation botch job. It says, ‘The Magic Fun family includes small aperitifs, a little rascal, extremely gracious and silky. What a way to open the appetite!’” He barely got the last words out before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Shepard laughed but she didn’t believe him. She took the box from him and read it. Yep, that’s what it said. She collapsed into giggles, laughing harder every time she looked at her dick.

“There’s nothing little about this rascal,” she laughed, nudging said rascal. “And while it’s definitely silky, I’d have said it was your ass that was the gracious one for letting something like this near it.”

Kaidan wiped away the tears from him face. “Can you imagine a tray full of tiny versions, served on crackers with some caviar? They’d make great aperitifs!”

They dissolved into giggles again.

“You know,” he drawled once the laughter had died down. “This has… opened the appetite, so to speak.”

Shepard tilted her head to met his eye. He grinned and pounced. Before she knew what was happening, Kaidan was on top of her, kissing his way down her neck, chest, breasts, all the way down. She let him unbuckle the harness and slip the little rascal aside so he could nestle himself between her legs. They may have just had their mains but there was always room for dessert.


End file.
